Volley of the Unsaid
by Kyara313
Summary: I could feel the thumping of my heart, as loud as a bass drum, in my ears. My throat felt dry, as those darn words repeated in my head, Over and over. "I won't ever see you again." How? How could you leave? "IKUTO!"
1. Unsaid Words

A/N: This was originally a drabble from a collecion of Shugo Chara drabbles that I'm doing. The word I used was Volley, I just wrote it today so I'm sorry if there are any spelling/grammer errors or anything of that sort.

Disclaimer: Shugo Chara! belongs to Peach-Pit. Not mine...*sobs*

_**WARNING!!! SPOILERS!!!: **_I just read the latest chapter of Shugo Kyara! And I'm using a few lines from the translated ver. Futari Pretty Anon used,(and twisting a _little_ to fit) So if you haven't read up to that point, GO AWAY!!! XO It's for your own good!!!(Unless you _want_ to be spoiled, go ahead, I'm not stopping you from reading my fic :P).

* * *

**Volley of Unsaid Words **

A _Shugo Chara!_ fanfic by Meep Forever

* * *

It felt like my soul froze.

Like a volley of the most brutal, fatal weapons were aimed at my unguarded heart.

When he said those horrible words—out of the blue, at the moment I was wondering(hoping) that maybe, _maybe_ if I held onto that tender, warm hand...

**"I won't ever see you again."**

Ikuto...

My golden eyes widened, my once-grasped hand fell to my side. I repeated those very words in my head, seemingly empty as it felt like an infinite echo in my mind.

* * *

｢ I

won't

ever

see

you

again. ｣

* * *

_**I won't ever see Ikuto again...?**_

I was brought out of my thoughts as he told me his(I think) reason for this unexplainable, unnecessary, _**un**__called for_– well. You get the point.

Let's just call it 'His Little Outburst'.

As I listened, I learned a little more of his feelings about his Father, Aruto was it...? Anyways, I also learned that he _is _alive and why there was that mysterious black egg that came forth from that controlling violin...

I listened to his words as he went on about his love of music.

* * *

"While I was yearning to be free, I locked my True Self away.

I put a lid on my true feelings...

I turned my eyes away from my Father's true form..."

* * *

I know that.

I know that he loves his music— that it is an unreplaceable part of his_ soul_...

He loves music... and he loves his Father...

* * *

"...That's why,

_But please..._

"I'm leaving."

_**Don't go!**_

* * *

"To find my real Father...to find my own answers."

* * *

My heart constricted. Like a snake suddenly upon it's prey, as it tightened it hold on it, crushing it...

My limp hand that still had His warmth on it, tightened into a fist.

"You...you decide to do something so important by yourself?"

* * *

I felt..._betrayed_...

No...

"That's..." My breath caught in my mouth, my tongue fumbling to express the right words, but instead I just spouted out all those useless unfinished thoughts...

"But you've always been away from your Father, why should it be any different _now?!_

You'd be leaving your mother behind again and _I'm–I'm just_—!"

No! **Not like this!**

I didn't mean...to say goodbye like this...

**"IDIOT! Don't EVER come back!!!"** I screamed as I dashed off, not even looking back, to see that shocked, pained expression contorted on His face...

**~.+.+.****X****.+.+.~**

**A/N:** Wow. You readers must be thinking 'How can you end like THIS?!?!?!' And you're right. How can I?

That's because there's another chapter!!!! XD (call it Part 2, if you will X3) All you dedicated fans of SC can probably guess where the next chapter will start off, so YEAH!!! XD

I'll update it soon, don't worry. Maybe today, maybe tomorrow(when I wake up at 2:00PM because of my messed up (nocturnal) schedule). :3 It's soon, I promise!

I happy I'm finally writing a fanfic for Shugo Chara!! XD

Drop a review by Meep Forever oh kind reader... X3


	2. Unsaid Actions

**A/N: **Here's Part 2 of the _**Volley of the Unsaid**_ two-shot! XD Thanks for the review and story alert! I checked quickly for any spelling errors and such, so I hope it's not too bad! X3

Disclaimer: Shugo Chara! and the characters are Peach-Pit's!

* * *

Part 2

**Volley of Unsaid Actions**

by Meep Forever

**

* * *

**

"**I felt as if they'd never change."**

* * *

I brought the blankets of my bed closer to my huddled frizzy-haired, bleary-eyed self and sighed.

I just got back from my little adventure with Eru and Iru. Heh. 'Adventure.' doesn't even come close to describing it. More like force spying.

I recalled the truths revealed as I huddled in a bush of the Hotori household estate.

So, Tadase was wrong. Ikuto didn't kill Betty(Tadase's dog). He _saved_ her.

And now I'm starting to realize why Ikuto is leaving. Just how deep his love for music goes.

_'I know that he loves his music— that it is an unreplaceable part of his_** soul**_...'_

I thought I understood that. But, I shuffled as I heard some activity from downstairs, I guess a girl of 12 years can't really understand the limitation of one's soul. Or how far off the boundaries go.

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, then a knock on my door. I stretched out of my cocoon of blankets and called whoever was at the door to 'come in' in my throaty dry voice I had left.

"Amu-chan?" My mother popped her head in and before I could even ask why she was here she lifted her arm up and motioned tothe open white cellphone in her hand.

_My_ cellphone.

"Wha..?"

"You have a call honey. 'Utau' she says her name is," I jumped out of bed leaping to her as she continued, "– If I didn't know any better I would of said that it sounded like Utau Hoshina–

I grabbed the phone out of her hand and put my ear to the receiver. "**Hello?!**" my voice sounded breathless, I wonder what it sounds like at the other end of the phone...

"Amu?" The unmistakable stern voice of Utau Tsukiyomi spoke from the other line. I jumped a little at the aggravation in the tone. I quickly thanked mom before pushing her out and going back to my bed. I breathed in deeply, a hand on my chest as I calmed my nerves to expect the worse.

"Yes?"

**"Gate 31, Terminal 2 at the Narita International Airport."**

I was dumbfounded, "Huh?"

"Go there if you want to see Ikuto before he leaves."

Something sprung back to life as her words sunk in. I could see him! At least one more time...

My sight blurred at the edges as I nodded confidently, "Arigato, Utau-chan!"

"Hmph. Just get there before 1:35pm. That's when his flight departs."

"Okay!" I jumped of the bed and called to my Charas. I glanced at the electric clock on my desk and saw the time.

**9:40 Am.**

I rushed to get ready, picking out a dark pink short sleeve shirt with hearts on it, along with my pale blue light jacket. Miki groggily made me some nice black shorts and knee high black socks, while I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair as well wash my face.

The outfit was ready to go as I put it on and laughed as there were cat ears on the hood of my jacket. Paying no mind to that I put it on and as a last touch I put on my trademark red 'X' clip.

I went down the stairs in a rush(even jumping some steps) and begged to my confused parents and sister that I want to go to the Narita International Airport to say goodbye to a close friend.

* * *

After about 1 hour waiting for my family to get ready and another 3 hours riding in the car with traffic, I finally made it to the Airport with 20 minutes to get to the security checking area.

I didn't wait for my parents as I told them I have a cellphone and would call so they could locate me and bolted off into the terminal.

It turned out that finding Terminal 2 was not a walk in the park.

As I was running from one side of the terminal to the other I thought about how my life was changing, no matter what I did to stop or ignore the changes.

I remembered what I said to my charas;

'**I felt as if they'd never change.'**

The amusement park, Ikuto, my friends, _**me**_.

I thought of Ikuto and thought of what I said earlier, _**"He always understood me...and protected me...Just like a merry-go-round ...no matter how many times it goes around, you are always in the same place."**_

I remember our first meeting, falling in that construction pit, the first time I heard him play the violin, how he protected me from the 'x' eggs, when we met in an ally and how we eventually ended up in that small tea-cup ride, how he appeared out of nowhere in my bed one new-years day night.

Then him being controlled by Easter, learning of his past by unlocking my Humpty Lock, the sudden urge to hold him in my arms as I transformed into Amulet Diamond... the final battle with Easter and learning about Hikaru...

So many moments.

So many encounters.

I guess, slowly, I changed my view of him. That perverted cat-ear cosplay.

I considered him a friend.

* * *

'_**I don't know if these feelings are like, or love, or anything...I just don't know...'**_

* * *

But I recall that moment when I wanted to hold him, to love him...

I paused to look at a map, I was at the last of Terminal 1's gates, now to Terminal 2. Ran, Miki, and Su cheered me on as they told me to 'hurry up' and 'run faster' I growled at them.

I guess that feeling never left me if I'm here right now.

I dashed into Terminal 2 and cried out, exasperated; "The first Terminal, the second Terminal, this airport is so confusing! I'm totally lost!"

'_Hurry hurry!~'_

'_You're late!'_

'_Amu-chan!'_ Ran called, waving her pom-poms in the air frantically,_ 'You're late! Ikuto's already gone!' _

"What...?" I looked up from my heaving, despair filling me. "He's probably going through security right now?" I sprinted with all the energy I had left.

* * *

**Ikuto!**

**Wait! I still haven't..!**A crowd started forming around us, I looked around as I pushed through people.

* * *

"There are too many people...!" I pushed some more people out of the way, "How am I gonna get through?!"

**"IKUTO!!"** _There's something I have to tell you...!_

"Ikuto!" I called again as I jumped up to see him looking over in my direction when he spotted me waving frantically, something sparked in his sapphire blue eyes.

"Amu!"

"Ikuto you know...it's a contest now!" I yelled over the crowd, not caring if eyes started to stray to me. I smiled through my tears and continued, "I'm sure your father is out there! And I'll definitely find my True Self!" I continued to yell, moving past the last of the crowd, my smile at it's brightest as I giggled a little.

"So let's have a contest...to see who finds it first!"

I saw that smile. Ikuto's rare smile I've never _really_ seen. His whole face brightened, eyes sparkling with something I couldn't place. But I knew.

It was in my eyes as well.

He walked up to me, not paying attention to the hollers of the police that were checking him.

He walked until he was standing right in front of me. I was wheezing for breath, bent down slightly, I looked up at him as he started to speak.

**"I've already given in.**

**Because,** _I love you."_

"Huh...?" I felt heat warm my cheeks.

I didn't have time to react as his hand reached out to me and brought my head close to his, the heat increased tenfold as I felt another, slightly wet, warmth on my right cheek.

And before I know it; it's gone.

"Wha...? **WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!"** I put a hand on my cheek my face must be looking like a tomato by now, or a fire, as I felt the burning warmth increase if that was possible, spreading to my ears and neck.

"Wha-wah-what did...?!"

'_So close...! A peck on the cheek!' _I heard Miki yell over my racing heartbeat and muddled mind.

'_But it was super close!'_ Ran added, as both of them blushed. And just by _looking _at what I _**experienced**_.

I heard a chuckle as Ikuto straightened up.

Not realizing I jumped back several feet I looked in his general direction and yelled, "J-just so you know, it's n-not as if I..." I faded off, trying to calm the warm fury on my cheeks, gathering my nerves I continued, "Li-li-like you, Ikuto!"

By the time all this happened, we were a spectacle. Gathering all the eyes around us.

That didn't help at all for my cheeks.

But I suddenly felt more confident as I switched over to my 'Cool&Spicy' persona;

"Th-that's right! Anyways I don't even know where you're going!" I could hear the murmurs of my Charas as they commented, _'Here we go again!'_ and _'Her stubbornness!'_

"Hmm. Well then, I'll bet you something, too."

I looked up to see Ikuto bending down to see me eye-to-eye,

"**I'll definitely make you fall in love with me. **So prepare yourself." His trademark smirk in place, but eyes telling me that this was not a joke.

A strange feeling rushed through me, warming me to the tips of my toes as heat once again rushed back up to my face.

With that out in the open, whistles and cheers broke out from fellow young men all around as I straightened up when hearing; "Alright, Dude!" and "Go for it!" along with clapping.

"Y-you've got it all wrong! –Hey Ikuto, be careful-**HEYYY!!!**" I shouted as I saw the disappearing figure of Ikuto wave at me without looking back.

I sighed exasperated, and murmured, "Jeez, annoying up to the last second..." I heard a laugh from Ran and the others and smiled up to the window that can see planes departing.

As I saw Ikuto's depart while we were leaving and getting in the car, I yelled out,

**"See you later! IKUTO...!"**

* * *

~:Omake:~

"Amu-chan! You were seeing off a **BOY?!**" Tsumugu Hinamori promptly fainted.

"DAD!" I groaned as I entered the car. Getting ready for a lecture from Mom while Dad was out cold.

**~+.+.+.X.+.+.+.~**

_Don't forget me._

_Heh. As if I could._

* * *

**A/N: **Well, Im done! XD WOO! So...do you think I should continue? :3 I genuinely curious, so please review and tell me(I might put a poll up to and wait a bit).

Thank you for reading and **Reviews are my LIFE!!!!** X0 Please review!!! XD

~Meep Forever


	3. BONUS Unfamiliar Emotions

**A/N: **Well, here's the overdue continuation of _Volley of the Unsaid_ that everyone was insisting on. Sorry that it's so late. I was inspired by going to a carnival myself. It was really beautuful at night. ^_^

I'm writing this at 2:24 in the morning so I'll check if there are any errors later so this is raw. Sorry for errors and such.

Disclaimer: in which the author has run out of witty comments...

And so. . .

* * *

**~+.+.+. :It's nice out, isn't it, Do you want to go to the Amusement Park?: .+.+.+.~**

* * *

Lights, many many lights, flashing on and off in numerous meaningless patterns. . .

Warm carnival lights.

All for the purpose to make people smile, laugh, and play.

Anyone.

Or, maybe. . .

Just her.

* * *

**Volley of the Unsaid**

by Meep Forever

**BONUS ~Carnival Brilliance**

* * *

I sigh as I trace lazily with my finger on my desktop. Continuing to stare out into space until a muffled yell from downstairs brings me back from my wandering.

"Amu-chan~! Dinner's ready, come down onegai!"

"Hai!!" I call, letting the daily ritual of getting up and heading downstairs for dinner commence as I get up from my seat and do so. Not before patting my empty red plaid egg case and picking up the (earlier) discarded object of my daze and slipping my simple designed white cellphone in my navy blue jacket pocket.

I say a reflex goodbye and pause at my closed door, my grip on the metal knob tightened slightly as I realized there was no reason to say such a thing anymore.

'_Because they're gone now.'_ I remind myself; _'My shugo charas are gone, and in my heart now.' _

I sigh for what seemed to be the millionth time that day and head downstairs as another call quickly follows from the dining room.

* * *

**.+.+.+.Xthat's a strange way of askingX+.+.+.**

* * *

"Heard from him?"

I let my sushi roll drop from my clumsy chopstick hold and blink repeatedly, swallowing the last bits of rice I had from the roll just before and made the only noise I could(at the moment);

"Heh?" It sounded like a hiccup.

"From nii-san." The blond continued at my dumbstruck response. He sat beside me calmly and waited for an update.

I blinked and put down my bento beside me and onto the white cement stairs leading up to the old Guardian meeting place. I felt my nerves completely shattered at the mention of Him and gulped loudly as I tried to find some words to reply with. Though my throat felt dry, and no words came out even though the jumbled mess in my mind was full of them.

I sucked in a deep breath to calm myself and tried to face the former King. I could only face his general direction as I got out; ". . .N-no. . ." I inwardly slapped myself at my stuttering and lack of response and scolded myself.

Of _**course **_I heard from Him. He just sent me his newest violin piece that I have saved on my cellphone.

I looked down as I straightened up and put my trembling hands on top of my red skirt and on my lap.

"How is he?" So he knew. I guess it was obvious.

"A-ah, sorry, it's just...well, I didn't exactly hear from him, just his music. . ." I babbled on about that and looked up at him nervously waving my hands at him in panic to make sure he didn't think I was trying to lie to him.

I sigh as he gives me a reassuring smile that would've made my heart flutter if it wasn't for the jumble it was in from Him.

Lately, those messed up responses are the only things I can say when it comes to Him. Tsukiyomi Ikuto, of course I mean when I refer to _'Him'_. Ever since His departure and last encounter in the Airport, my emotions always seem to go haywire whenever I think of the young violinist.

It's all a swirl of feelings and unspoken words as my thoughts subconsciously go to the subject of Him and I'm not sure what to do about it.

Ever since He left, each day Tadase makes it a ritual to ask me about Him, since he somehow knows that He texts me each day since then(and hasn't missed a day).

It's not like I'm annoyed or anything like that, but I was a little surprised(alright, a LOT) when Tadase asked me how He was the day after the flight.

I mean it wasn't that strange for him to approach me since we were both members of the Guardians in Elementary school, but when he asked me so bluntly(and out of nowhere, too) about that I almost tripped down the stairs (if it wasn't for Tadase's save).

I noted how odd it was for Tadase to be so straight-to-the-point, and smiled as I recalled him calling Him 'nii-san' ever since the 'final-battle-with-Easter' incident.

I went back to nibbling on my lunch as he then got up, somehow satisfied with my answer, and went to chat with Kukai–who was also on a lunch break and on the field.

I pause as I notice Nagihiko there with Kukai and look away as he caught my eye. I'm not sure how to respond to his little confession at graduation and still wasn't ready to confront him after that, so it's been like this ever since the start of the year.

After I finish up, I stand right as the bell rings announcing that the next class was to start soon and I shuffle to the class along with everyone else.

* * *

**.+.+.+. :It's a code:+.+.+.**

* * *

Fingering my Lock as it dangles from my neck, I try to solve a math problem, I almost jump out of my roller chair as my cellphone suddenly rumbles on the desktop and picking it up, feel it vibrate. The movement ceases as I flip it open and see it telling me that I have a new text message on the screen.

Opening it with unrestrained excitement, I'm rewarded with a photo of a bright blue sky with a plane trail and feel myself growl and kick my desk in anger. Ignoring the small blossom of disappointment as I get up and flop onto my just-made bed.

"Why is He _**always**_ like this. . .argg!!!" I yell out my frustration for a bit and rollover onto my pink pillow, staring out at nothing but the pale soft fabric for who knows how long until another vibration erupts from my right hand(has the cellphone) and blink in surprise, expecting it to be Him, but find it to be Rima asking for a shopping spree tomorrow right after school.

'_He only texts once a day,'_ I remind myself, _'Just to give me an update on his life and how his search is doing.' _I feel myself frowning as I sit up and reply an 'ok' for Rima.

"He used to send more." I mutter as I take out my red 'X' clips and wave out my longer-than-shoulder-length bubblegum pink hair then flopping back down again.

I recall yesterday's text and click it to play as I let my arm holding up the phone drop onto the bed, still holding onto the object.

I let my mind wander as I stare up at the pale pink ceiling and close my eyes to take in the full dimension of the music.

It lolls me to sleep before I realize until I'm snapping my eyes open with surprise and finding my room dark as the sun disappears behind horizon.

The haunting tune that I think is His best song yet has stopped and I open my snoozing cellphone while I get up and stride over to the lights, then send a reply of my own.

The picture is of my Humpty Lock that I took off for a moment to take the snapshot and I press 'send' and I turn off my almost-dead phone and place the charger in.

As I put the gold chained necklace holding the Lock on again;

'_I hope He get's it.'_

— is the only thought crossing my mind as I head downstairs.

This time; I don't bother to say goodbye.

* * *

**.+.+.+.:Am I wrong?:.+.+.+.**

* * *

I call out my home greeting as I walk into the house, taking off my school-required black shoes and slipping into my slippers.

I wave, my other arm holding two bags that contained clothing from a sale as my mom pokes her head out to welcome me home. It looks like she's making a special dinner tonight as I smile knowingly as she pushes me to the stairs saying 'not to come down until I call you.' and I only say that I always do but I don't push it.

My other two bags contain my gifts as I place the four bags onto the floor and flop onto my bed, sighing contentedly for once as I contact the soft, springy mattress.

I fluently take out my phone as I turn it on to find no new messages.

Pouting, I turn it off and head to my desk.

* * *

**.+.+.+.Xikuto really doesn't change, does he. . .X.+.+.+.**

* * *

As the red plaid once-used case sits idly on my desk I open it and sigh as I find it empty.

"I'm never gonna get used to that." I say as I put it aside and start finishing up my homework.

Dinner was my favorite meal as we celebrated with cake afterward. After we all calmed down, I decided to finish my work for school before I open my real presents and mom and dad agreed as little(or not so little anymore, 5 years old now) Ami disagreed furiously(we persuaded though and eventually we got her to calm down).

I smiled to myself as I glanced at the Humpty Lock that seemed to sparkle as brightly as my happiness.

This time, I'm not so surprised as I find my cellphone vibrating once again. Assuming it to be Rima or Yaya again I flip it open to find out the text to be from the one I was hoping for(and in vain, so I thought).

**19-10tsuki**

Ikuto. . .

I jump up, knocking over my chair and open the message.

My breath catches in my throat as I see it's contents.

I quickly grab my white jacket, my cellphone in my shaky grasp, as I open the door with such force that I heard it bang as I already reach the stairs, my vision blurred as unnoticed tears ran down my cheek , and I rushed down them with such speed I didn't realize I had.

I saw mom come out and in the back of my mind ask what's wrong over the thumping in my ears and I quickly said I'll be back later and left her behind as I wrenched open the front door and sprinted off, leaving behind a perplexed mother, father, and sister.

* * *

**.+.+.+.:Wanna play?:.+.+.+.**

* * *

Memories flash by as I run.

An unplanned encounter, followed by an unexpected escort home.

We stop. But not at the place I expect.

Dark. It's all dark.

I couldn't see a thing.

But then—

Lights.

Many many lights, flashing on and off in numerous meaningless patterns. . .

Warm carnival lights.

A Merry-Go-Round, a Haunted House, a Tea Cup ride. . .

I let my True Self go free, unrestrained by anything.

I laugh, as I force Him to ride in a itty-bitty tea cup.

He speaks, so sadly. I tell Him, it's a new beginning.

* * *

Then. . .

* * *

I turn a corner, familiar site greet me as I see my destination. And it shocks me, once again.

Lights, warm, bright, dazzling, amusement park lights that I thought I would never see again.

They're just like last time, with the unofficial date, and the bitter words of goodbye.

They haven't changed. They're still there, blinking for all the world to see.

For _**me**_ to see.

I continue from my standstill, and enter the amusement park.

Even though it's not supposed to be her anymore. I accept it anyways.

For it doesn't matter once I see that familiar blue-clad figure.

I see Him turn, before I can even shout his name, an unfamiliar(though, I feel like I will see it again) warm smile and sparkling cerulean blue eyes catch my tearful gold.

**"IKUTO!!!"**

He nods, and meets me half-way, as we melt into an embrace.

He's taller, "Ikuto!" his hair's a little longer, too, "Ikuto!" his expression's unfamiliar, but warm, "Ikuto!" he's still him.

His smile widens into a grin(instead of a smirk).

"Looks like I've won the bet." He said it with no question.

I feel my cheeks burn as I recall his famous last words.

"_**I'll definitely make you fall in love with me." **_

"B-baka! Don't get ahead of yourself!" I puff my cheek and evert my gaze, too embarrassed to admit that he may be right.

Though my actions probably gave me away as I tightened the embrace.

"Ah." He seems to have forgotten something.

I glance up, and unfamiliar soft warm lips meet my own (if only for a moment).

"Happy Birthday, Amu."

* * *

**.+.+.+.XOf course I do. . .**

**

* * *

**

"Aishiteru."

* * *

**As long as it's in. . .**

**These brilliant carnival lights. X.+.+.+.**

* * *

_~owari (Fin)_

**~.+.X.+.~**

A/N: And that's that. Just if you didn't know, "onegai" is please, in Japanese as well as "Hai" being a yes in response. And "aishiteru" is "I love you." XD Be on the lookout for more Shugo Chara! fanfics in the future! I've been planning~XD

Be sure to leave a review!!

Thank you for reading,

_Meep Forever_


End file.
